


Power of Motherhood

by Merfilly



Category: Elfquest
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three snapshots of Leetah the healer and mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power of Motherhood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/gifts), [tigerbright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerbright/gifts).



When they're not even born, Leetah finds she has need of turning her power inward, for elf bodies don't make litters as easily as wolves do. The wild restlessness of the one cub ( _Zheel_ , her power knows) makes so little room for the quieter one ( _Klynn_ , though mysteries touch that soul-feel). Leetah learns to massage the swell of her stomach, directing sleep-inducing energy toward the one, so that both have room. It is something she will do later for others, even when there is but one cub, because she knows the struggle to rest can be so hard on the long carrying.

As the cubs grow and learn and explore, it is often Ember who tempts the use of power, for she falls and stumbles, trying so hard to keep up with wolf and rider alike. Leetah learns, though, the first time Ember bats at the reaching hands, that some wounds are meant to be healed by time. Her daughter delights in the cuts and bruises, seeing them as something to be worn with pride. But it is also Ember herself, riding on her father's wolf friend, who brings Suntop to Leetah in a panic, when he falls and hurts his arm. Ember is there, watching, worrying, as Leetah soothes the tear of muscle and fracture of bone. What is fine for one cub is not meant for the other, and Leetah learns again how her cubs are as different as they can be.

The Quest consumes so much of the cubs' childhood, but Leetah continues to guide them as best she can. Through it all, the harms that befall her children leave her balanced precariously between her bravery to follow Cutter into danger and the fact she needs to protect Ember and Suntop from all harm. It is in watching Suntop grow into his own powers (becoming Sunstream in the doing), struggling with what they can be used for, that Leetah understands more. Her power is not all there is to protecting them, and she reaches out again, to teach and offer experience with knowing what power can be used for.


End file.
